<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A playlist for the volleyball boys part 2 fukurodani edition by dinonuggiestuesday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198823">A playlist for the volleyball boys part 2 fukurodani edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday'>dinonuggiestuesday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Music playlists for ships and characters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Music, Playlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bokuaka playlist link</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Music playlists for ships and characters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A playlist for the volleyball boys part 2 fukurodani edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love them so I made them a playlist </p><p>If you have any song suggestions to add to any of these or the links dont work feel free to comment below about it!!</p><p>I'll be adding more songs as time goes on</p><p>Bokuaka:<a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MBtMsnzI81WvzIQIpbavL?si=ESH25KG6RHulanUOYut_EQ">https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MBtMsnzI81WvzIQIpbavL?si=ESH25KG6RHulanUOYut_EQ</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>